Digimon: A New Generation
by allmyheart-stellarkartgirl
Summary: They thought they left their worlds in peace,but now its up to the next generation to fix what they had left.A main character with a messed up past,new Digi-Destined that need to be found,A prophecy to be decoded,and a whole new set of villains!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Uno! Digimon ;)

"Hey Katrina could you quit packing for one second and try listening to me for once!"

I looked over at my best friend for 3 years. Renee's hands were clenched into fists. Her long brown hair was swung around her shoulders. She had her arms hanging out and was crouching down in an angry baboon position. I pondered for a second considering her request.

"Nope I don't think that's possible." And I went back to stacking up another moving box. She let out a sound that sounded half like a mother giving birth, and half like a mental squirrel getting hit by a car.

"Katrina I swear if you don't get your but over here I will…." (I don't really think you want to hear the rest of that sentence).

She continued like that for quite a while. Once she finally realized I wasn't paying an ounce of attention to her she grabbed my arm and began pulling me away.

"Hey what are you doing?" She continued tugging my arm.

"I'm abducting you. From now on you're living in my basement." I cringed. "Great offer but I'm not that interested." She continued trudging along. We were moving along a grassy field now.

"There's no reason not to be. You get two course meals a day. There is no bathroom no plumbing and no sunlight. How could you possible turn down an offer like that?"

I thought about it for a second. "Like this!"

I jerked my arm and managed to get it free. But then she reached out to grab me and ended up lunging at me. Somehow she ended up sitting on me. I struggled and kicked and screamed.

"No! Let me go! Help she's kidnapping me!" She smacked my head.

"Hey shut up were almost there! Just get up!" She got up and began pulling me by my legs. Grass was getting shoved into my mouth. It muted my screams of protest.

By the time she finally let me go I had lost my willpower to run. I spat all the grass out and looked around to yell at her again. I was left speechless. Her smug grin didn't make me feel any better but I couldn't keep my mouth from hanging. I was so busy on making my escape I never really asked her where she was taking me. Somehow I found myself on a large grassy hill looking down on our entire township. The lights were on and the streets were filled with people.

"You remember what's so important about this place?" I looked up and spotted an apple tree. "Um the free fruit?" She sighed exasperated.

"You know I'm the one who'd supposed to have the terrible memory here! Guess again."

I looked around again puzzled. I didn't remember this place at all except ...hey wait a minute.

"This is the place where we first met! You were climbing a tree and Uncle Davis was screaming at you to get down! Then I saw you in the tree and I climbed up with you!" Renee laughed at the memory.

"Yes exactly! And remember then Uncle Tai and my dad tried climbing up the tree and we started pegging them with apples." I started keeling over in laughter.

"We had perfect aim too! I can still remember all the bruises all over Uncle Davis."

Renee grabbed an apple and let out a ferocious battle cry as she threw it with all her strength. I laughed and followed her example.

"doosh, doosh doosh!"

We both started yelling with each apple we threw. A while later when we were trying to stop laughing (and failing miserably) Renee still giggling threw her arm around me and said

"It's not gonna be the same without you. I mean were practically family for heaven's sake." My shoulders drooped and I let out a sigh.

I bet you're wondering what she means by practically family. Well you see Uncle Davis wasn't really my uncle. He was just a close friend of Tai and Sora, who aren't really my real parents either. You see Tai and Sora adopted me three years ago from a foster care facility. I don't really remember much about my past since I was diagnosed with memory lose at a young age. What I was told was that my real parents had died in a tragic accident when the whole town had gone through tornado's earthquakes and a forest fire all at the same time. It had been recorded the worst national disaster in the history books. Somehow I had made it through that horrible disaster and as you can see am still here. Renee noticed how quite I had gotten and gave me a friendly slap on the back.

"Hey don't worry it won't be so bad. There's always internet, or telephone." I tried to force on a smile.

"Yeah you're right.." I mumbled.

She looked down at the ground like I was. It seemed like she was trying to think of something else she could say to help me feel better. Her head snapped up. Then she turned to me with a devilish smirk.

"Who knows you may even find you-know-who there." She pulled playfully at my bandana. I felt my cheeks grow hot and I smacked her hand away.

"Renee!" I cried in protest.

"What!" she screamed back defensively."You're going back to the same town you first lived in! Who knows he still might be there."

"Psh fat chance that will happen." I sighed feeling even worse than before.

Renee snickered "Aww you really that disappointed you won't see him? Well I guess you would be since you had a crush on him all those years ago even though he was your big brothe- mlah, mlah mlah" I had pressed my hand against her mouth.

My cheeks were flaming now. "Shut up Renee! I don't want the whole world to hear! Besides you know he wasn't really my brother!"

I could feel her laughter on my hand as I kept it firmly planted around her mouth. It was too bad her arms were still free. If they weren't she wouldn't have been able to steal my bandana. I released my grip around her mouth and lunged after the bandana. She easily side stepped me and climbed onto the branch above. I tried to keep my balance so I wouldn't fall off. I looked up at her.

"That's not fair! You're using your monkey skills against me." She smiled smugly.

"Nobody said life was fair." Then she stuck her tongue out at me.

She flipped the bandana around where poorly printed letters sprawled across it read "Carson Ooo lala" Well that's how Renee was reading them anyways.

I shook the branch she was on and she naturally grabbed onto the tree for support letting go of the bandana. I quickly reached out my hand to grab it.

"Gotcha!" I looked down at the familiar sprawl of letters.

It was worn out and faded but it was the closest thing I had to my memory's .. and him. When I woke up in the hospital bed I only had two things with me. One was this bandana. The other one was like a mini game boy. I used to carry it around with me everywhere but things would get weird when I did…so I kind of didn't anymore. Anyways, when I saw the familiar writing and name on the bandana only a couple of glimpses of memory had come back. The doctors called it a miracle; they said that because of that I have a slim chance of regaining all my memories. But so far I haven't gotten any back.

They told me Carson's parents had been good friends with my own. That's why when they passed away my parents took him in as their own son. When I looked at the bandana I had no brotherly feelings toward him. They were different it was hard to explain, but they went with the one small glimpse of memory I had with him.

"Sorry for stealing your bandana." My head popped up in surprised. I hadn't even noticed her come over. She looked up into the sky avoiding my gaze.

"I know how much it means to you." She laughed adding "I mean I never see you without it."

I gave her a reassuring smile. "No problem I knew you wouldn't have done anything with it anyways. I mean if you did you know I'd kill you."

"You kill me? Ha! That's a good one." I raised my arms in a ninja pose.

"Don't make me come over there!" Her eyebrow curved up.

"What're you gonna do? Chop some sushi?"

"RAA!" I cried as I leapt at her.

It went on like that for quiet sometime when our battle was over Renee pointed up to the sky. "Hey look Katrina! The stars are beautiful tonight!" I joined her gaze.

It was just like she said the sky was clear and all the stars seemed like they were sparkling just for me and her. We both put our arms around the other's shoulders and watched the stars.

"Call me right when you arrive ok?" I looked over at Renee.

On the outside she looked normal but when you looked closer you could see her auburn eyes watering. I smiled and gave her the biggest bear hug I could muster.

"You don't even need to ask!" She smiled and hugged me back.

That's how we ended up on our last night together before I moved, sitting in an apple tree under the stars, hugging each other.

(for those of you who are wondering about Tai, Sora and Davis you will soon find out ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Dose! Movin in**

"Ack finally I can just sit and rest!" I sighed as I leaned against my door.

I just finished unpacking everything in my room. It took Tai, Sora and I almost 3 hours to get here. When we finally arrived we had to unload the boxes from the moving trucks and then unpack the stuff from the boxes. Let's just say I don't want to open another box for a long, long time. (…Unless it was a present.) I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I tried asking withholding my urge to groan.

"Katrina once your done packing join Tai and I for dinner. We need to tell you something important." My head drooped.

"Sure Sora I'll be right down."

It took all my effort just to walk down but when I was down they were both already sitting down at the table. I guess they were waiting for me before they started. Tai's hair was as unruly as ever. Sora told me it has been that way ever since they were little, (when dinosaurs roamed the earth). He was playing around with his fork, a sure sign that he was nervous about something. Sora, who was usually cheerful and smiley, had a blank expression on her face. An unsettling feeling rested at the pit of my stomach as I took my seat. For awhile we all just sat there not saying anything. Once I took a spoonful of soup Tai decided to break out the bad news.

"So Katrina, you're going to need to get your things ready for school tomorrow."

I nearly spat out my soup. I managed to swallow it down and then almost screamed at him

"What do you mean get ready for school? It starts in two weeks!" Tai shook his head regretfully. "Not this school I'm afraid. Their semesters start earlier."

I groaned and let my fist slam onto the table. "That's not fair! I barely got to enjoy summer vacation."

Tai shared a panicked side glance with Sora almost begging her to intervene. Sora looked at me with complete sympathy in her eyes and tone.

"I know sweetie, life isn't always fair. But look at the bright side all the other kids well be in the same boat as you." Sora noticed my confused expression.

"What do you mean by that?" She smiled.

"This school has just been re-opened. It was apparently left in pieces after the terrible disasters all those years ago. They finally managed to re build it just in time for our move here."

I sighed not understanding where she was going with this.

"And that means…?"

She smiled. "That means all the other kids will be just as new as you are. So not only do you not have to worry about your first year of middle school as a grade 7, but you don't have to worry about being the new kid who moved here as well! Isn't that great?"

I tried to pull off a reassuring smile.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate you looking out for my interests like that but."

I looked down at my plate not having an appetite anymore.

"I don't think I'm really that hungry for supper tonight. I think I'll just go to bed if that's ok."

They both exchanged glances. If they were worried or upset they were trying their best not to let it show.

"That's fine just put your plate away and try remembering to brush your teeth for once kiddo." Tai said while ruffling my hair. My face flushed in embarrassment.

"Tai!" He smiled.

"Katrina!"

I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster before going upstairs. I wondered if I would get any sleep at all. You know how people say they feel like there are butterflies in their stomach when they get nervous? Well I had a million and one of them! And I was pretty sure none of them were going to let me get any sleep tonight.

**Tai's POV**

Once I heard Katrina's door click shut I turned to Sora.

"I heard from Izzy last night Sora."

She was cleaning the dishes. She looked up momentarily and smiled.

"Oh that's great! We haven't heard from him in awhile. How's he doing?"

I sighed frustrated that she wasn't hearing the urgency in my voice.

"He's fine, but Sora he told me the news.."

Sora stopped cleaning the dishes and straightened up giving me all her attention.

"What news?" I groaned.

I looked back up to check Katrina's bedroom. It was closed shut. I kept my voice down just in case.

"The news from Jeni! You know about the future digi destined." That got Sora's attention. Her brown eyes crinkled in that cute way they got when she was worried.

"What did he say? I thought it wasn't going to happen until a couple of more years? He told Davis that all of the portals to the digiworld had been shut down since…that day."

I cringed at the reference.

"Yeah but apparently things there are worse than we thought. Apparently there's been a breach in our sector and the evil viruses are starting to get out of hand."

Sora nodded. She bit her lip nervously.

"So what does that mean about Katrina? Is she going to find out soon?"

I looked down avoiding her sympathetic gaze. I tried to keep my voice strong for her sake.

"Izzy doesn't really know when exactly. He said it could be any day now. It might have something to do with the school re opening. Anyways he just told me all we could do was have her prepared just in case anything happened."

Sora shook her head not wanting to hear it.

"But Tai what if she's not ready for it? She has no knowledge and no skill if something happened who would …protect her."

I wrapped my arms around her pulling her into a tight embrace.

"We just have to trust in her. I know she's strong enough to get through this. I mean we didn't know anything at her age and looked how we turned out."

Sora looked up at me and I wiped a tear from her cheek.

"You promise Tai." I nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.

An idea quickly popped into my head.

"Yeah I promise, and besides I just got a great idea." Sora looked puzzled.

"What might that be?" I pulled her over with me to our computer.

Once I was logged on I went into the e-mail Izzy had sent me before and pressed on his link. After a few pop up screens and random gibberish they finally appeared. Sora's eyes went aglow. "Biyomon!"

The little pink bird on the screen replied back "SORA!"

Sora looked like she was about to hug the screen.

"I've missed you so much."

Beside the pink bird a new pop up with a yellow dinosaur appeared. I couldn't wipe the huge grin off my face.

"Agumon, haven't seen you in awhile buddy. You still have to come over one of these days and do my work for me..Ow!"

I rubbed my head which was bruising from Sora's forceful punch.

"What was that for?" I complained.

"This is the first time you've seen Agumon in years and that's all you can say to him!"

She fumed. She was so cute when she was angry. Agumon and Biyomon both laughed.

"You two are the perfect couple." Biyomon added in. I could feel my cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Yeah well… Sora and I were hoping you could do us a little favor."

Agumon smiled his small teeth protruding. "Sure Tai, What do you have in mind?"

I smiled leaning towards the computer. "Ok guy's so here's the plan…"

**The next morning….**

Sora was running around trying to find all the dishes while making eggs for breakfast. I waited at the table fidgeting with my fork. Katrina had woken up late and was rushing upstairs to get ready. I looked at my watch and called up to her.

"Hey kiddo hurry up! You're going to miss your first class if you keep this up."

"Coming Tai, just wait one second." I pressed my hand into my pocket and pulled it out.

It was somewhere buried in her boxes but I had thankfully been able to find it. She thought it was a game boy or electronic that she had kept from her past. What she didn't know was that it was a digivice, which was only given to few chosen kids. Sora laid a plate of eggs in front of me and another across from me. I looked at my watch. What was she doing up there? If she kept this up I was going to be late for work. She finally emerged and practically sprinted down the stairs. Her light brown hair was a little unruly and of course she had on that ever present bandana. Her blue eyes flicked past Sora and I with a quick hello and goodbye as she ran off with the eggs. Sora and I ran after her.

"Katrina you have to finish your eggs before you leave." She groaned as she struggled to pack up her bags and lace up her shoes.

"But Sora I'm going to be late."

"I'd rather you be full instead of starving throughout school."

She said as she helped Katrina slip on her sweater. Katrina hadn't noticed but as Sora was slipping on her sweater she had placed the digivice in Katrina's pocket. She grabbed her bag and almost bolted out of the house. I quickly grabbed her arm before she left.

"Wait one second you can't leave without these!" I shuffled around in my bag looking for them. "Tai common I really have to leave."

"Aha!" I shouted in victory as I pulled them out.

The goggles swung in the air. Katrina had a puzzled expression.

"Aren't those Uncle Davis' goggles?" I laughed.

"No they're not… well yes I had lent them to him a couple of years ago but now they're yours."

I handed them to her. She looked down at them still confused.

"I wore those when I was your age. They went through a lot of hard times with me. I feel like you're old enough now to handle things on your own. So I'm giving these goggles to you as a personal family gift. They helped me become a great leader and I'm sure they will do the same for you."

This time she smiled. Her eyes watered with the sincerest of looks.

"Thank you"

She managed to let out after wiping her eyes hoping she could hide her tears. I pulled them over top of her bandana and smiled.

"There now you're ready for anything." I held my thumb up for her. Her smile grew wider. "Thanks Tai!" She said then quickly moved on her tip toes and kissed my cheek.

She ran up to Sora and did the same. Then before we could say anything she was out the door. I walked up to Sora who looked as if she was about to cry.

"I think that's the first time she's ever done that to us." I grinned

"Yeah even though she isn't connected to us by blood I feel as if she is our own."

Sora smiled her tears still dripping.

"That's why I pray nothing bad will happen to her."

**So there you have it! They are the original Tai and Sora but all grown up. (Well sorta:P) But they are not my own characters and do not belong to me in the slightest. Only Katrina does so yeah hope you enjoyed it! I have pics so ill try to get those shown soon.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Tres! A New Start! (Katrina's POV again)**

"Ack I'm late, I'm late! Why did today have to be the first day of school! It should've been two weeks from now!" I stopped and bent over to try and catch my breath.

I took so long getting up and then there was that talk with Tai and Sora. I took off the goggles to take a closer look. The rims were white and the plastic within them gleamed in the sunlight. I couldn't keep the grin off my face. These were very important to Tai and Sora so I had to be extra careful not to lose them. I unhitched my bandana as well.

The familiar print was scrawled across it. _Carson_.

A tiny spark of hope flickered within me. Maybe today would be the day where I could actually see him. I heard the echoes of a bell ringing not too far from where I was standing. When I realized they were coming from the direction of my school I put the bandana and goggles on quickly and began sprinting towards it.

I finally found the front gates of my school. It was a classic white building with a huge cherry blossom tree at the front. To my unfortunate luck there was nobody standing around at the front of the school anymore.

Darn! That meant everyone was already inside and class had started! I opened the gates and was about to run up the front steps when I heard an eery whisper. I stopped mid step and looked around. I was about to just let it go and walk inside when I heard it again.

"Is that you? Are you the one I've been looking for?"

I turned around about to rage at whoever was playing tricks on me. But I froze completely still my eyes wide. Oh no not this again. There wasn't another person behind me but some sort of thing, which didn't look like it was completely there. It was really hard to explain. I could see the outline of it but the inside was invisible. It looked like it was a see through drawing that came to life. This wasn't the first time I saw or imagined these strange creatures.

I turned around quickly pretending I hadn't seen anything and walked into the school building. As I paced through the halls I wasn't even focusing on where I was going. My thoughts were consumed on that creature which must have been a hallucination.

I thought I had finally gotten over these episodes but it looked like I was wrong. I used to see creatures like that when I was younger. But whenever I had asked anybody about it they told me they couldn't see anything and thought I was a freak. They would avoid me like the plague and call me a witch. Even when I asked teachers or my foster care hosts they would tell me to stop imagining things. After awhile I kept it a secret not wanting anyone to think I was mentally unstable. Once Tai and Sora adopted me I hadn't even told them about it. I thought I had found the solution to getting rid of these weird beasts but it looks like my three years of luck were over.

"Hey you! Why did you walk away from me?"

A chill went down my spine. It was still following me! I started speed walking down the hall.

"Wait up! I know it's you. You're my guardian!"

I changed my pace to a full out sprint. This is not happening, this is definitely not happening! Why couldn't this thing just leave me alone? I kept on sprinting until I had a full on collision with someone. We were both sprawled on the floor.

"Hey watch where you're going loser!" The familiar nasally voice screeched.

Oh wow, today just kept getting worse. I looked up and saw familiar long blonde curls, and green eyes traced by thick black liner. Great I was right, old raccoon eyes was back to torture me. When she looked up and saw it was me an evil grin played on her lips. Here we go again.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little miss team captain Katrina. Are you going to finally give it up and let the superior player take her rightful place as captain?" I groaned.

"The soccer season's over and like I've told you a million times, raccoon eyes, no."

She got up and started brushing the dirt off her clothes. Of course she was wearing a sparkly pink top with the world's smallest miniskirt. She was probably breaking a record.

"I told you to stop calling me that! The names Alexia, and you should know since I've been kicking your but on our national soccer team for the past three years." I bit my lip in frustration.

It wasn't a lie she was the best player on the team. Even though I worked ten times harder she always managed to overcome me. I found it unfair that girls like her who cried if they got one spec of dirt on their way to expensive clothes, were also given natural talent at soccer. As amazing as she was I was always the one voted and chosen to be team captain. Because of that she worked hard to make sure my life was miserable. She ignored my glare and pulled out her pocket mirror checking herself out.

"So what class are you in Katrina?" My mind blanked. I quickly rummaged through my bag.

"Uh.. ah I think it's room 107-"

Once I finally found my time table and pulled it out she grabbed it away from me.

"1176, looks like you're in the same class as me." She rolled her eyes and made a face like she was about to puke.

"Now you know that you can't even speak to me in class because I don't want my reputation getting ruined by a bug like you and.." She droned on and on. I was used to all her monologues about herself. The only reason I was still here was to follow her to class since I had no idea where it was.

When I got up continuing my fake head nods pretending I was listening to her, I saw something strange. This time when I looked at her she was surrounded with this dark aura. It was like one of those T.V shows where the villain is about to show his true self and he is surrounded by darkness. Chills ran up down my spine. I could almost feel the negative waves she was giving off. The more her evil smirk grew the greater the aura grew. When I looked down beside her I saw an odd looking creature.

It looked like an imp with a red scarf and gloves. Its body was a dark purple and it was grinning from ear to ear. The insanely happy look in its gleaming green eyes made me feel unsettled. I suddenly realized that all that dark light, aura or whatever it was, was being absorbed by this little guy.

"Hurry up loser or you're going to be even later then you were before." She said before stalking off around the corner.

When I looked back to see if the monster was still there it had suddenly disappeared. I decided to ignore it and ran after raccoon eyes. But the picture of that creepy creature was permanently implanted in my brain. How many more of these things was I going to have to deal with? When I arrived the class was in a state of chaos. I looked at the front and noticed there was no teacher in here. I looked around for the teacher.

"The teachers not here yet." The boy who was sitting in front of me going through weird playing cards said.

"The grade 9 teacher hasn't shown up yet either so our classes are mixed for now."

After taking a double take of my surroundings I realized he was right.

Some of the kids looked way too old to be in our grade. The classroom looked like it was split up into different sections. At the front were boys my age scribbling all over the board and yelling at each other. In the mid section were the quite kids who all looked bored and tired. Most of the class was gathered near the back corner of the classroom. When I looked closer I noticed two guys sitting on top of the desks. It looked as if they were the center of attention.

One of them had caramel colour hair that was short and spiked. He had gentle grey eyes and wore an easygoing smile like he was used to being surrounded by tons of people. I couldn't get a good look at the other one. I tried moving a little closer but as soon as I did raccoon eyes caught me watching. She wasn't surrounded by that weird aura anymore but the words that came out of her mouth were no better than they had been before.

"Ew who let in the 5 year old who still wears goggles?"

All at once everyone's attention was directly on me. I stood there feeling as if someone had paralyzed me from my head to my toes. Raccoon eyes evil smirk grew as she started pacing around me like a loin does with its prey.

"Ever since she walked in her eyes have been glued onto you Josh. What a creeper."

Everyone giggled. My cheeks heated up like a train engine. But I couldn't move my mouth to utter a reply. The grey eyed guy gave raccoon eyes a disappointed scowl.

"Eh knock it off Alexia. That's not a nice thing to say to a newbie."

His smile was aimed in my direction. "Hey cutie, what's your name?"

I couldn't hold in my extreme happiness as raccoon eyes jaw dropped at him calling me a _cutie_.

"I'm Katrina, It's nice to meet you." His smile grew wider.

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm Josh, and my friend behind me goes by the name of Caleb."

He moved so I could get a better view.

"Oh hey I'm-" My voice broke off as the realization and horror settled through me.

"Eh? Uh Katrina something wrong?" But I couldn't hear Josh's voice at all.

The guy behind him had jet black hair and dark onyx eyes. His skin was as pale as moonlight. But that's not what was freaking me out. What was horrifying me was that dark aura like raccoon eyes had but 10 times more powerful. I stepped back a couple of steps. It was almost like it radiated off his body.

"Is everything ok …. Katrina?" His voice was deep and sounded dark as if he were the evil lord over the underworld. He took a step forward coming near me.

"No get away!" I cried out but as I walked backwards I tripped over a chair leg and fell down.

My mind started flashing with terrible images. Cries of agony were ringing in my mind. It felt as if they were coming from another world. When I looked up I could barely hear what was going on around me. People were shocked and appalled at what I had just said. The faces that were surrounding me were filled with rage. When I looked past everyone he was sitting behind them wearing a smirk like he was enjoying my pain. An evil glint shone in his eye and the negative aura increased causing pain to shoot up my arms.

My arms flailed and something from my sweater pocket flew out. It was beeping loudly and each time the volume grew. It landed in front of the evil overlord and a huge burst of white light began to shine. The light became a beam and blasted the guy in the face almost blinding him. He was so startled he fell off the desk. As soon as he fell the pain and visions stopped immediately.

Everyone there ran to him to make sure he was alright. I quickly grabbed the electronic device and ran out of the class. I ended up outside behind the school. My back was pressed up to a tree and beads of sweat fell down my face.

What had just happened? It didn't even seem real anymore. It felt more like a nightmare I had just woken up from. Why was I so afraid of him? What was all that pain I had suddenly felt? Why was nobody else freaking out like me? Did they not see the negative energy? Millions of questions like these flooded through my head. But one thing was for sure.

I looked down at the electronic which had gone back to normal. This thing was the cause of all my visions but it was also what had saved me. I stuffed it in the back pocket of my bag. I let out a depressed sigh. Well that had not gone as well as I hoped it would.

The rest of the day was a blur. Nothing creepy or weird happened but everyone avoided me. Apparently word spread about the incident this morning and everyone knew me as the

"Crazy Spaz".

It was near the end of the day. I had started packing my books up. Everyone else was gone already but the teacher kept me after class to clean up the classroom.

"Oh I finally found you!' I almost jumped.

I looked beside me and saw that same weird hallucination from this morning.

"Why me!" I shouted in frustration.

The voice answered back. "I told you already! I was about to explain the rest but then you rudely started walking away."

I could feel my annoyance level hit an all time high.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to stand here like a moron talking to an imaginary creature that doesn't exist." I started walking away.

But when I looked down the hallway I froze on the spot. Only 3 feet away from us was a large beast. It was glowing purple with that dark aura and it did not look happy.

"I-i-isn't that a Triceratops? They're supposed to be extinct! What's one doing at our school?"

"It's not it's a monochromon and I have no idea how it got here. Just stay quiet and stick with me." I looked back at the little creature outline and whispered frustratingly

"How am I supposed to stick with you when I can barely see you!"

"Stop talking you're just getting him angrier."

"Me? What if it's you who's getting him angrier?"

The monochrom thingy let out an enraged roar and was charging at us.

"RUN!" The hallucination cried out.

We both ran down the hallway and headed down the emergency staircase. When we were out of the school we ran to the back so it wouldn't find us. Our backs were pressed against the wall.

"I think we lost him." I breathed out huffing and puffing.

A loud crash startled us and glass began falling down. We ran out from under it, but thanks to our great luck the monster had jumped out the window and appeared one foot away from us. The little hallucination stood its ground.

"Stay behind me I'll take care of this numbskull."

I looked at the huge dinosaur then to the tiny creature standing in front of me. The size difference wasn't very good on our side.

"Come on! We can still get away."

"No" He cried in protest.

My jaw dropped. "What you're really going to stand here and fight this thing."

"Yes."

I looked in the other direction which was scot free and back at the crazy thing in front of me. "But he'll crush you like a pancake!" I almost yelled.

The beast was in position ready to charge at us again.

"It doesn't matter what happens. It's my duty to protect you."

That touched somewhere very deep in my heart. This little guy was going against an impossible beast in yet he was still willing to fight him.. just to protect me? I was startled back to reality by the monster roaring and charging at us. The little guy never left his position. Once the Triceratops was only a couple inches away from us the little guy jumped up into a battle position.

My heart almost leapt out of my chest. All I was thinking was, _he's going to die_. I jumped after him as he jumped and screamed "Nooo!"

It was almost like one of those slow motion scenes you see in an epic movie. Once I jumped I felt something in my backpack. That weird high pitch sound blared in the alleyway. Distracted by the sound I fell to the ground away from the little creature that was still running at the monster head on. I looked into my backpack and found the same electronic device. It was going ballistic again. The screen was flashing and the volume was increasing every second. I heard the monster roar again.

I had no idea what this thing could do but right now it was my only chance. Just as the little guy was about to attack I screamed "DUCK!" and threw the electronic.

It just missed the little creature but once it made its way to the dark glowing Triceratops it froze in mid air. If that wasn't weird enough a huge light beam blasted from it heading straight for the evil beast. It began running in the other direction like a huge chicken but it wasn't fast enough. Once the light beam hit the Triceratops roared its final roar.

I rubbed my eyes to make sure what I was seeing wasn't fake. I looked again and saw the Triceratops' body break down into little almost digital looking pieces. The electronic fell to the ground. I went to go pick it up.

"Wow if I knew it could do that I would've used it on raccoon eyes a long time ago."

Suddenly it started blaring out noise again. Another flash blasted from it. This time it morphed into a huge wave. The wave started sucking in all the Triceratops' remains and started becoming bigger and bigger. I could feel it start sucking me in.

"Oh my gosh! What's happening?"

"You found a portal to the digital world!" I looked at the little creature in disbelief.

"The digital what?"

But it just ignored me and said "Oh finally I can go home again." And the insane thing that it was jumped into the wave.

I watched in horror as the wave started falling over me. But for some reason I couldn't move a muscle. So I ended up being sucked in. All I remember is screaming as loud as I could and then everything went blank.


	4. Chapter 4

**A whole new world. ( a brand new place I never knew! Srry couldn't help it!) chapter fouuuur**

When I finally woke up I heard screams of protest coming from beneath me.

"Wah.. what just happened?" I mumbled confusedly.

"Get off, get off! You're hurting my ear!" Once I finally regained my bearings I realized I had fallen on the little creature.

"Ack Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry you ok?" I stood up right away, but when I looked down I didn't find what I was expecting to see.

The little guy was not invisible. He was now in full colour, in yet I still couldn't quite believe that he existed. It looked like one of my plush toy bunnies at home that had magically come to life. He was mostly white with patches of green here and there. He also had one horn on his head and ears that were 3 times too big for him. But his black eyes gleamed with life. Not paying attention to me he walked around brushing the dirt off his fur. He chatted excitedly to me like I was his best friend.

"So I'm guessing you must not know a lot so I'll explain everything. First off I'm Terriermon and you have arrived in the digital world." I looked around at the unfamiliar trees and shrubs.

"Digital world…" I said in awe.

"Yes" Terriermon continued still fixated with his ear. "And there are creatures like me called Digimon."

"Digimon?" I repeated dumbfounded.

"That's right and you are the Digi-destined I have been searching for, for so long I knew it by your aura and that digivice you have."

"Digivice?" I asked questioningly again. Was that what this gadget was called?

"You met me as a Digi-egg before but now we can finally work together as Digmon and trainer! It's nice to meet you Cars-" His eyes dropped as his attention finally set on me. "on" He said with a disappointed tone.

As Terriermon had been going on with that Digi talk, flashes and images began bursting through my memory. The only frustrating part was that they only came in short bursts.

When he was going on about the Digi-egg and the digivice I remembered Carson and I as young kids in front of a computer screen holding weird eggs. Mine was pink and his was green. After that a different image showed Carson handing me one of the gameboys.. or Digivices as Terriermon had called them. When my mind came back to reality, I realized Terriermon had said the name Carson.

I grabbed the little guy's shoulders. "How do you know Carson?" Terriermon eyed my hands and slipped them off his shoulders. Then he glared and me.

"None of your business." He started trotting off. I followed him.

"What's this Digital world you were talking about? And what's a Digi-destined? How do you know I'm one?" Terriermon waved his arm in the air, nonchalantly, his back facing me.

"Listen girl, just forget I ever talked about it and move on with your life." I could feel my annoyance sizzling.

"Why would you tell me to forget about it? I thought you said I was your chosen partner?" Terriermon didn't even slow down to let me catch up.

"I got it wrong kid. I thought you were someone else now just leave me alone." At first when he said this I had no idea what he was trying to say, until something finally clicked.

I stood there shaking my head in frustration. "Wait a minute you said Carson… You thought I was CARSON?" I screamed in protest.

Terriermon stopped and turned to face me. His tiny cheeks were flushed in embarrassment.

"It was an honest mistake ok you both have the same feeling auras.." I was almost yelling at him now. "Can't you tell a boy from a girl!"

"Well it was hard to see in the other world and you do have very short hair and that bandana makes you look more boyish… But hey! I don't need to explain myself to you! You're not my trainer and that's the end of it! Now leave me alone." He said as he stalked off into the nearby bushes and trees.

I quickly followed him. "Hey wait a minute you can't just leave me here! I have no idea where I am."

He scoffed at me. "I can, and I will, watch me."

Then he opened his huge too long ears and flew off into the sky leaving me stranded.

"Terriermon, TERRIERMON! You float back here this instant!" But he was too far away to hear me.

My frustration, annoyance, and anger levels just hit their peaks.

"Fine I don't need your help! I can find my way around without your help!" I yelled at him as I stomped off in the opposite direction he had floated off too.

I started walking around the forest aimlessly.

"That Terriermon is such a jerk." I complained kicking a nearby pebble.

"He saves me when he wants to, but abandons me without a thought." I kicked the pebble again with more force.

I heard someone shout "Ow" and immediately ducked near a nearby fern. If any of those other creatures were like the Triceratops I didn't want to meet them. When I peered through the ferns leaves my eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

There were thousands of creatures just standing around in a small opening. The two in front of me were like vegetables that had come to life.

"What happened Vegiemon everything all right?" one of them asked with a raspy voice.

"Yeah this pebble just fell from the sky and hit my head."

"I told you not to bug the sky Digimon now there always going to throw pebbles at you."

They both ended their conversation as something came up in the middle standing on a podium.

"Shhh Dracmon is about to deliver the news."

The thing standing on the podium was not frightening in the least. It wore what looked like a black Halloween mask with a red and green eye outline on the front. It had a small blue body with black wristbands everywhere. There were wings holding a medallion in the middle of its chest and it had on …what looked like leather pants?

For the most part he looked like one of Santa's elves gone bad.

"Digimon of all ages welcome to the secret meeting of the Digital world domination! And don't worry there will be free food and snacks distributed after the meeting."

Chatter stirred in the crowd at the prospects of free food.

"Now onto our real topic which is serving our evil empress. We have gotten rolls of energy said to be from another world. This energy will and can be used to Digivolve and become even stronger than before. But only certain people will get to use them."

"As a warning to new recruits, I have heard from outside sources that the Digi-destined have returned."

The crowd went out of control at the mention of "Digi-Destined" Some looked terrified and ran out of the courtyard saying

"Nobody said we would have to face them."

Others were cracking there knuckles (or claws) in anticipation. Some even seemed excited. I heard one Digimon start blabbering on about how he met Mimi, (Never heard of her) and asked her out.

"Everyone settle down!" The evil elf shouted.

Once they were calm he began speaking again.

"Now I know it sounds shocking but with this new technique we are sure to defeat them once and for all. I have a photo of one of the known Digi destined right here. He pulled out a huge life sized poster board."

My jaw dropped at the site of the familiar face.

"This first one goes by the name of Katrina, and is apparently linked to one of the first Digi destined decedents."

My mouth started to go dry and goosebumps ran up and down my arms. This could not be happening. How did they even get a picture of me?

"If this one is found she is to be eliminated immediately."

I did not like the sound of that word "eliminated" or how some of the tougher looking Digimon were sneering in anticipation. I took a step back planning to get out of here as soon as possible.

But of course as luck would have it I stubbed my leg on a pointy edged rock and cried out in pain. The echoes of my shriek were heard throughout the clearing. All their eyes were locked on me.

"Hey sorry I was just…looking for the nearest bathroom." By the looks on their faces, nobody was buying my story.

The evil elf shouted "Get her!" and they all started rushing after me.

I bolted out of there as fast as I possibly could.

This was all Terriermon's fault if he had just stayed with me.

Two pink swirls brushed by my head. I looked back and saw some weird creatures walking in garbage cans. They looked almost like Oscar from Sesame Street but by what they were saying they sounded like those creepy strangers who try to give kids _free_ candy.

"Come back here! We only want to talk." They said attempting a disgusting seductive grin.

"Not ever in your lifetime buddy, even if you weren't trying to kill me!" I shouted back.

I kept running and running but eventually I got stuck. There were Digimon chasing me from behind and soon they were in front of me. I was trapped in the middle. I was looking around everywhere trying to find somewhere to hide when I felt something grab my wrist. It suddenly yanked me out of vision and soon I found myself lying in a hidden cavern.

There were shouts of rage and protest coming from outside. I relaxed against the side of the cavern. "Thank gosh I almost got killed."

"Don't worry your safe with us." I looked over in surprise.

Crouching with me were a pink bird and a mini yellow dinosaur.

"Uh thanks but who exactly are you?" I said slowly moving towards the exit. I was ready to bolt out of there in an instant.

"Don't worry Katrina were here to keep you safe." The little dino man said probably trying to lure me into a trap. He wouldn't know my name if he wasn't one of those bad digimon.

"Now if you just come with us we know a place to take you." Once they took a step closer to me I backed up.

"Don't you guys ever learn?"

I grabbed some dirt from the ground flung it at them and ran out before they got the chance to follow me.

I could hear them call my name but I just kept running. I couldn't trust any of these creatures. I kept running through shrubs and bushes until I tripped. I landed right back in the clearing. I looked around. The place was empty.

"Looks like I lost 'em." I sighed getting up and brushing the dirt off of me.

"Think again.." a low growl purred.

I gulped. That definitely didn't sound good. I looked over my shoulder slowly.

Of course it couldn't be a soft marshmallow digimon of doom. No it had to be a freaky anorexic fox with teeth as long as my fingers about to attack me. Its tongue licked his chops (hard enough on its own considering their long length) and his beady green eyes were locked on me, like I was some bite sized hamburger meal.

It started pacing around me probably wondering what toppings on me would taste better. I looked past the clearing into the shrubs, calculating my chances of survival.

"Oh go ahead and run child that just makes the hunt oh so much more pleasurable." It drooled at the word pleasurable and let me tell you if you thought the drool was disgusting you had not seen the rest of its body.

Its red fur began to stick up on end, and it crouched in an attack position.

"Let it be known that I, Fangmon am the first to devour the digi destined child." He slurred.

"Hey Mr. pointy teeth fox, let's make a deal shall we?" I said in what I hoped was a persuasive tone.

"There's nothing you can trade me child. I have already gotten my prize."

"Well geez, if you're going to be that greedy go ahead, but if you kill me you won't have the satisfaction of finding the others." It's ears perked up at this.

"You know their location?" I bit my lip hoping he wouldn't catch my bluff.

"Uh.. sure but I'm not telling you unless you let me go." The fox contemplated this.

But before he got the chance to decide a yellow blur tackled him down to the ground.

"I got him Biyomon!" It shouted.

I finally recognized it as the little yellow dinosaur. He was hanging onto the foxes back riding him like a bull. The pink bird flew in and stood beside me.

"We gotta get you out of here now."

She was about to grab me but I pulled my arm away. "How do I know if I can trust you?"

The pink bird shook her wings or arms? in frustration. "Of course you can! Do you think he would have tackled that fox if we weren't on your side!"

A loud yelp sounded and we both looked over to see the little dino man literally riding the fox like a rodeo clown. The pink bird yelled encouragingly.

"Ride him Agumon! Buy us a little more time." I looked down at the pink bird again.

"Yeah but you could just be beating this guy so you can hand me over instead."

The pink bird looked troubled. She looked up at me with those big blue eyes and said

"You'll just have to trust us. But it's your decision so you will have to make up your mind quickly."

She said it with such integrity I really wanted to believe her but I was still unsure. We heard a cry of pain and looked over. The anorexic fox was over top of the yellow dino. The pink beard was about to rush to his help but the dino guy did something amazing.

He pulled back his head like he was sucking in a lot of air and shouted "PEPPER BREATH!".

Suddenly a huge fireball hit the fox guy directly in the face.

You really don't want to see or smell a foxes face being burned with fire. The fox was rushing around looking for somewhere to put out the flames. Its cries of agony could be heard throughout the whole forest. It must have alarmed the rest of the goons because soon the whole clearing was full of creatures. They surrounded pink bird, dino man, and me in the middle of the clearing. I could hear the elf man's voice shouting from the crowd.

"Give it up digi destined there is nowhere to run. You and you're friends will be destroyed."

I could feel my hands trembling. Was this really it? Was I going to die in an unknown world with freakish creatures surrounding me? Apparently not, because pink bird did something amazing in that moment. She flew up directly into the sky and a huge symbol glowed around her. It was the image of a heart and it encased her in light.

Her voice boomed, and could probably be heard ten or maybe twenty miles away.

"Biyomon digivolve to…" The encased light shimmered away revealing a huge orange bird.

"Birdramon!"

It looked like a flaming bird with huge talons. It was twice the size of half the digimon below. Cries of terror erupted from the clearing.

"Oh no it's one of the legendaries!" I heard one bellow.

"No one said we would have to fight the guardians!" Another one shouted.

Most of the crowd had run away in terror but the ones who remained were the more gruesome ones. They charged at me and dino man but pink bird .. or now flaming hawk dived down at them with her talons. She then let out a blast of flaming bombs shouting "Meteor wing!".

They created a fire wall between the monsters, yellow dino and me.

"Agumon run quickly and get Katrina to a safe place." Flaming hawk shouted as she dive bombed at more of the monsters.

The evil elf shouted in protest. "Don't let them get away."

But dino man and I were long gone. We were rushing through shrubs and trees.

"Um ok not that I don't trust you guys anymore but where exactly are you talking me dino man."

He didn't look back he just kept moving forward answering out of breathe. "My terrain."

"Well geez, thanks, that explains a lot!"

When we finally made it out of the shrubs and trees I found myself rushing into the dessert.

"Wait what! The dessert of all places! Are you sure you know what you're doi-"

"Quit complaining and just keep running!" He shouted pulling me by the arm now.

"Ok , ok, you don't gotta be so pushy."

We were God knows where when we got trapped once again. New monsters stronger and uglier than before were waiting for us up ahead. When we tried to run back the creatures flaming hawk were fighting off were right behind us. It looked like she had taken quite a beating.

The sun was almost above our heads now. I noticed another flying beast pop out of nowhere he snuck behind flaming hawk. "Look out hawk monster!" I shouted but it was too late.

The thing managed to strike her down. She was spiraling towards the ground now.

"How well will you do when you're out of your domain eh Birdramon?"

She smacked hard onto the ground and her form returned to pink bird. I ran forward but yellow dino pulled me back just in time to miss more attacks. He looked up at the sky. The sun was right over our heads now.

"Looks like it's time for me to join the fight." I looked down at him puzzled.

"What do you mean by that?" He didn't answer me.

Something freaking weird started going on. A huge sunbeam shot down on the little guy. I thought he would be fried but instead a symbol was engraved in the sand around him. It looked like a sun. Then something strange happened. The yellow dino was glowing like pink bird had but it looked different.

"Agumon warp digivolve too."

After he said this there was a form of a larger dino with tusks then after that an even larger dino with wings. Suddenly the dino form took on the image of a dino head and claws but a human body. It was covered in metal armor. When the glow dissolved molten lava surrounded him.

"War Greymon" My jaw hung open.

"Oh my freakin gosh."

Before me was the coolest thing I had ever seen. What I had described didn't even compare to the finishing touches. He was like a Dragon/ Dinosaur warrior except ten times more powerful. The crowd of digimon stared in awe.

"That's the legendary…. War Greymon the one from the prophecies?" I heard the evil digimon in front of us whisper.

"I heard he might have been a guardian but I thought it was a myth."

"Well think again guys, Great Tornado!" After screaming this he suddenly started spinning at an amazingly fast speed and shot at the crowds of evil digimon like a tornado. He took down like fifty of them with just that attack.

"Mega claw!" He shouted and started slashing away.

They all disintegrated into bits of what looked like computer data, just like triceratops had. The last move was the best. He flew into the air and shouted.

"Terra Force!"

With this last attack most digimon were fleeing as fast as they could. The little elf man pushed past me.

"You just wait I'll get you back for this." He screamed but he never stopped running.

A huge molten ball of flame, which could have made a new sun, grew in his claws and he threw it like a pitcher throwing a curve ball at the rest of our enemies. They all turned into floaty bits of info and the dessert was cleared. I ran to pink bird.

"Hey you ok?" I asked straightening the blue feather on top of her head. She coughed twice but managed to answer. "Yeah I'll be fine."

A large thunk sounded and I looked up. It was War Greymon. My eyes filled with adoration.

"That was amazing!" I shouted as I ran towards him.

He moved his claws out of the way stunned at my surprise tackle hug. "Uh…It was nothing."

"Don't be so modest that was so cool! They didn't even have a chance! Why didn't you just do that at the beginning?" He looked away.

"Well there's a lot were going to have to explain. But first let's get Biyomon some help and go somewhere safe. We don't want to run into any of them again."

He grabbed me and pink bird and we traveled on his back. Let me just tell you this. Riding on War Greymon was way better than riding on any roller coaster in the world!


End file.
